


Creation of a Family

by WritingismyEscape



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingismyEscape/pseuds/WritingismyEscape
Summary: “I know that you’ve been scared to be around me lately.” Said Rebecca calmly “Honestly, I’ve been scared too. I miss your Granddad, and your Auntie Chrissie. I’ve never needed them more than I do right now. Here’s the thing Seb, you’re my only family left. You’re all I’ve got. I need you to be okay with me.”Aaron, Victoria, and a reluctant Robert help Rebecca reconnect with Seb.(Starts after the episode that aired on Friday 21, 2018)





	1. We need to talk about Rebecca

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because I highly disagree with Robert's decision to keep Seb from Rebecca completely and not even do day visits, this is how I feel Aaron should handle it, not that he would. I'm also American, so forgive me on certain words used and spellings. If you're not a Rebecca White fan and didn't think she should come back, this probably isn't the story for you. I'm not sure how far I'll take it.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Victoria knocked on the door of Mill Cottage. Robert answered the door with Seb grabbing at his collar. Aaron was just starting to make a brew, Victoria nodded in response to him holding it up to offer her one. They all sat down at the table and Victoria took Seb from Robert, before she cut right to the point.

“We need to talk about Rebecca.” Said Victoria

“What happened now?” asked Robert

“I don’t think that keeping her completely cut off from Seb is the best option for either of them.” Said Victoria “It’s making things worse, not better.”

“You didn’t see her when she took off with him.” Said Robert “It wasn’t safe for either of them.”

“Robert, hear her out.” Said Aaron as the kettle went off, “Explain what you mean?”

“Earlier she came over here when you guys were with Chas, beating on your door to see him.” Said Victoria “She’s terrified that they’ll never share that mother-son bond again.”

“She’s not okay.” Said Robert “I’m thinking of Seb in all of this. He needs to be safe and right now, he's not safe with her. At least before all this she didn't go running off with him.”

“We should at least take him to see her," said Aaron setting a cup of tea on the table for each of them, "maybe not everyday, but start out with a couple days a week. Victoria might be right, keeping Seb from her might be counter productive to her recovery, not an incentive to work towards it."

"How do you figure?" asked Robert

“She went months without seeing him because of what Lachlan did. He’s probably what kept her going." Aaron said with a knowing look at Robert "What are we doing? We’re keeping Seb from her. Rebecca probably feels like Lachlan still has her, because she's not seeing her son.”

“I thought you agreed with my decision.” Said Robert

“I never said I agreed with your decision. I just didn’t argue with you about it.” Said Aaron “Now I'm listening to Victoria tell us what Rebecca is acting like at home. How much did you really think about that decision? I know you made the decision at the drop of a hat and didn't truly think it through."

“I’m terrified of what will happen for both Rebecca and Seb.” Said Robert

“I get that, but maybe this is something that needs to be thought out a little more” said Aaron “It's not like Charity, drunk as she might have been, helped the situation at all earlier today.”

“You heard?” asked Victoria

“Mum texted and Gran phoned.” Said Aaron “I hadn’t told Robert yet.”

“What happened?” asked Robert, Aaron gestured to Victoria to tell Robert.

“We went to the pub to see if Rebecca could pick up a couple shifts here and there, just to start getting back into a routine.” Said Victoria “Charity flat out said and I quote ‘This is a pub, not an asylum.’ It really upset Rebecca, and that’s when she said something about not having anyone to look out for her. So Robert as much as I love you, I’m speaking on behalf of Rebecca here. You shouldn’t keep Seb from her.”

“She’s not ready to look after him on her own or even with someone there.” Said Robert

“That doesn’t mean we can’t take him over to visit her, or she can’t come here to visit.” Said Aaron “In fact. Give him here. We’ll go over now.”

“Aaron.” Said Robert

“Vic, stay here with him.” Said Aaron gesturing to Robert

“Sure.” Said Victoria

“Aaron.” Said Robert again, definitely sounding more stern than before.

“No, Robert, I watched you nearly kill yourself looking for Rebecca so Seb wouldn’t be without his mum. So history wouldn’t repeat itself with Seb. Now, we’re hearing that this decision could damage that, that this isn’t what’s helping Rebecca. You’re staying here, because you’re going to be all nervous about it.” Victoria smiled as Robert relented.

"I can't believe my sister and my fiancé are gaining up on me." said Robert

"We're not gaining up on you." said Victoria "I most certainly didn't come here expecting either of you to be on my side. I came here, because she needs someone in her corner. I love you Robert, but like Aaron said, you might not have thought this through completely."

Robert glared at his sister and quietly sipped his tea.

 


	2. You're His Mum

Rebecca was in shock when she answered the door to Keeper’s Cottage and Aaron was standing in front of her holding Seb. “We thought you could do with a visit.” Said Aaron

“But Robert said he didn't want me anywhere near Seb.” Said Rebecca

“I know what he said.” Said Aaron as he walked into the house “Victoria also came and made an argument on why Robert’s decision was wrong. I agree with her.”

“But Robert doesn’t?” asked Rebecca

“Not yet.” Said Aaron “But he’ll get there. You didn’t get to see Seb for two months, and us keeping him from you, all you’re probably feeling is that Lachlan still has you chained up.”

Rebecca nodded. “It's like he shows up out of nowhere, when I least expect it, this feeling that he's still out there.”

Aaron began bouncing Seb on his hip as he seemed to get fussy the closer he moved to Rebecca “Seb is really entuned to when someone is stressed out, and it upsets him. You’ve just come off a horrific ordeal, of course you’re stressed out and nervous about your surroundings. I’m sure Robert and Diane stressing about you stressing didn’t help the situation either.”

“He’s just so calm with you. He's not that way with me.” said Rebecca “I just, it’s obvious you’ve replaced me in Seb’s mind.”

“I can never replace you.” said Aaron “You’re his mum.”

“He doesn’t know that.” Said Rebecca “Not anymore, thanks to Lachlan.”

“We’re not going to let Lachlan win.” Said Aaron

“I really want to hold him.” Said Rebecca.

“Seb, buddy, here’s what’s going to happen.” Aaron’s voice was soft and calm, a smile across his face. “This is Rebecca, this is your mum. I know you haven’t seen her for a long time, and I know sometimes people you haven’t seen before or in a long time make you scared, but you’re mum, she’s been through a lot and got scared too." Aaron moved a little closer to Rebecca keeping his voice steady and calm, "I know that cuddles from you can make anyone calm. She’s going to hold you for a bit. I’m right here too, so I won’t be going anywhere. Your mum needs to hold you more than I do right now.” Aaron carefully handed Seb to Rebecca and immediately, Seb was a little fussy and started to make a face, but Rebecca began to bounce him on her hip.

“I know that you’ve been scared to be around me lately.” Said Rebecca, imitating Aaron’s calming tone he just used with Seb. “Honestly, I’ve been scared too. I miss your Granddad, and your Auntie Chrissie. I’ve never needed them more than I do right now. Here’s the thing Seb, you’re my only family left. You’re all I’ve got. I need you to be okay with me.”

Aaron smiled as Seb smiled up at his mum.

“Why are you standing up for me? I know you hate me.” Said Rebecca “It may not have been legal, but you two were, for all intents and purposes, married when Robert and I slept together.”

Aaron sighed "It was never hatred, but jealousy.”

“Of me? Why?” asked Rebecca

"Because of the dream I had of sharing kids with Robert. I felt like you stole that from me. I was jealous because you were getting with Robert, what I was supposed to be getting with him." said Aaron

“Aaron, I’m sorry.” said Rebecca “For everything I did to try and get between the two of you. That break up never would have happened if I didn’t.”

 “Robert and I both have our crosses to bare in everything that led to our break up.” Said Aaron “Like I told him the night we got together, Rebecca you didn’t break me and Robert up, the only people who did that was me and Robert.”

“But that night.” Said Rebecca

“I would never ask either of you to regret that night, ever.” Said Aaron, Seb began to get a little fussy, Aaron immediately grabbed a small stuffed frog from Seb's bag and handed it to Rebecca. "Mr. Frog usually calms him down. That night, or around that night, I was pushing Robert away. I said a lot of things, and he felt like it was over."

“I can’t regret that night because it gave me Seb.” said Rebecca, giving Seb the frog, and he immediately calmed down.

“I know. It gave Robert Seb too.” Said Aaron “Even though I didn’t know it at the time, that night, it also gave me Seb.”

“He’s become your son too.” Said Rebecca “Not just the kid of your husband.”

“I made a promise to Robert when we got back together that I would never resent Seb.” Said Aaron “While trying to keep that promise, the little bugger snuck his way into my heart and made me love him.”

“He’s good with that.” Said Rebecca, Mr. Frog only lasted a few seconds before Seb tossed it aside and started crying.

“Hungry.” Said Aaron “You want to try and feed him?”

“I’d love nothing more.” Said Rebecca with a smile.


	3. We're Her Family

 

Aaron had left Rebecca's after feeding Seb ended with mashed peas everywhere, including Rebecca's hair. Aaron was not surprised when Robert began peppering him with questions before Aaron could even get the door closed behind him.

“Was he okay with her? Was she okay with him? Is he okay now? Was he upset at her? Did he get hungry? Was there anything that upset him?” Said Robert

“He was fine. She was fine. Can I please get into the door?" asked Aaron

"Sorry." said Robert taking Seb from Aaron "It's just that you were gone for so long."

"We were gone an hour and a half. She fed him and he threw his mashed peas everywhere, including her hair.” Said Aaron “She was fine with him because we were all calm. I calmed her down, I calmed him down, and I stayed calm Robert. Lachlan put her through hell, the last thing we need to do is keep putting her through hell.”

“I’m still not comfortable with this.” Said Robert

“Well as far as I’m concerned Robert, you don’t have a choice. This is what’s best for Rebecca and best for Seb. Get that through your thick skull. Think on it overnight. It's your turn to give him a bath. I'm checking on Liv, then going to bed early. I love you.”

"I love you too. Doesn't mean I'm not mad at you and Victoria." said Robert "I'm still in the mindset that she shouldn't see him right now."

"I know." said Aaron

 

The next morning, Robert woke up to find a note from Aaron. _Went to mum’s for breakfast, Seb too. Liv had to leave early for College. Come meet us when you’re awake._ _-A_

Robert sighed as he got ready. He knew that Aaron and Victoria both were making excellent points, but from everything he'd seen, he just felt that Rebecca being around Seb was just upsetting for them both. Robert just wanted Rebecca better, and he felt that at this moment, he really felt he had to stand his ground this time. Even with both Victoria and Aaron making sense.

When he got to the Woolpack, he saw Aaron and Chas in a booth with Rebecca, who was holding Seb.

“Isn’t that a precious sight?” asked Faith “Such a good thing.”

“Is it a good thing that Aaron is going behind my back and taking Seb to see Rebecca?” Said Robert

“Oh, come on love.” Said Faith “After what she’s been through, Seb’s going to be the best medicine for her.”

Robert sighed and walked over to the table.

“Look at that. Daddy’s finally awake.” Said Rebecca “Good morning Robert.”

“Morning Rebecca.” Said Robert

"Robert sit down, have a coffee and a fry up." said Chas "Don't argue with me. I had invited Rebecca for a fry up to apologize for Charity being an insensitive bitch yesterday."

Robert sat next to Aaron "A fry up sounds great Chas."

  
They were halfway through breakfast when Rebecca froze as she saw the door open. Seb happily in his height chair playing with his oatmeal instead of eating it, made a face at his mum, a face that made everyone take notice of Rebecca. Then without warning she ran off through the back.

“Mum?” asked Aaron

“I’ve got Seb, go.” Said Chas 

Aaron and Robert found Rebecca in the back room, shaking.

“Rebecca?” asked Robert

“He’s out there. He’s not locked up. I just saw him walk into the pub, free as a bird.” Said Rebecca

“He’s not there.” Said Aaron “I promise you, Lachlan is in jail. He’s locked up, he’s not getting out.”

“Is Seb safe?” asked Rebecca “Promise me that he’s safe.”

“He is, my mum has him.” Said Aaron “Do you want me to go get him?”

Rebecca shook her head. “No, not right now. I need, I need to talk to someone.”

“Do you want to call the therapist you were seeing at the hospital?” asked Aaron

Rebecca nodded. She took Aaron’s phone to make the call.

“She’s not alright.” Said Robert trying to make his point again.

“And it’s our job to help her be alright again.” Said Aaron “Even if she doesn’t see it yet, we’re her family and we’re going to do everything we can to help her.”

“You’re such a Dingle.” Said Robert

“And you love me for it.” Said Aaron with a smile as he pecked a kiss on Robert’s forehead. “Everything will be okay.”

“They’re willing to see me this afternoon.” Said Rebecca “Will one of you take me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Said Aaron “I’ll take you.”

"You've got that potential new client at the scrapyard," said Robert "I'll take you."

Aaron smiled at Robert, knowing that his fiancé might be starting to crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, this story is open ended. I welcome all feedback. I also edit and proof my own work, so any mistakes are mine.


	4. Can't Shake It

That afternoon, Robert sat quietly in the waiting room for Rebecca to finish her session with the doctor, when his phone dinged with a text, someone checking up on him, he was sure of it.

_Stop worrying._

Robert rolled his eyes at Aaron’s text and replied **_I’m not worrying_**

_Yeah, right. If I know you, and I do. Then you’re bouncing your right leg up and down to keep from pacing in the waiting room, you always do that when you’re worrying._

Robert looked down at his leg and saw that Aaron was right. **_No comment._**

_You looked at your leg and saw I was right?_

**_No Comment_ **

_Fine._

**_How was the meeting?_ **

_They’re running late._

**_How late?_ **

_They'll be here soon, but the meeting was supposed to start twenty minutes ago. Not complaining, I’m catching up on the backlog of paperwork._

**_How bad is it?_ **

_Not too bad. You managed things pretty well when I was away with Liv, the last few weeks only set us back a bit._

**_What are business partners for?_ **

_Yeah I know.  
_ _So, have you thought more on Rebecca and Seb?_

**_I’m still standing my ground. Aaron, you didn’t see her when she got out of the hospital._ **

_But she’s been getting better Robert._  
_Isn’t that the whole goal here?_  
_Isn’t that why you nearly killed yourself looking for her?_  
_So Seb would have his mum back?_

 Aaron's texts came in rapid succession, and Robert shouldn't have been surprised that Aaron's brought up the seizure. Aaron's been playing that card, the 'Robert almost killing himself' card, every time they argued about this which has been a lot, and it's only been 24 hours, roughly. 

**_How_ _many times are you going to play that card?_ **

_As many times as I have to Robert. Clients are here. Gotta run._

**_Mad at you._ **

_Love you too._

Robert sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. Aaron wasn’t giving up, and neither was he. Even after the everything that happened with the crash and the fire at Keeper’s Cottage, he was reluctant to keep Seb out of Rebecca’s orbit. He truly had no idea why he was so scared to let Seb spend time with Rebecca, even with someone else there. To the point that he didn't know how to explain that to Aaron. Robert shook himself out of it as he saw Rebecca walking out and over to him. “What did the doctor say?”

“He wants to see me twice a week, I already made an appointment at 3 on Thursday. He also gave me a prescription for anti-anxiety meds, the hospital already filled the script for me.” Said Rebecca “The doctor thought it might be a good idea for me to replace my cell phone. Can we do that on the way home?”

“Yeah, of course. I was planning on doing that for you soon.” Said Robert as he was looking at his phone “Aaron and I have an appointment with our photographer when you have your next appointment. We can move ours though.”

“We can ask Victoria?” asked Rebecca

 

Robert dropped Rebecca at Keeper’s Cottage, told Victoria of the next appointment, who made a note to take Rebecca on Thursday. Robert then made his way to the scrapyard where he found Aaron looking over paperwork.

“How was Rebecca’s appointment?” asked Aaron

“It seemed to go well.” Said Robert “We stopped and got her a new phone too.”

“And?” asked Aaron

“And what?” asked Robert

“And what?” asked Aaron “The whole fact that you and I have had this argument for the last 24 hours.”

“I see it a little. She was talking about something Seb was doing this morning before I got to the pub, she was lighting up and clearly felt safe. Despite all that, I still don’t like the idea of her being with Seb.” Said Robert “I know that sounds awful, but I feel that way and I can’t shake it.”

“Why not?” asked Aaron

“I don’t know.” Said Robert “Because I just feel that way.”

“You need a better argument than that Robert.” Said Aaron “Victoria and I have seen firsthand how much being around Seb has helped Rebecca. We won’t stop that. You don’t have to be a part of it if you don’t want to, but if I’m being honest, I think the more you’re around when Rebecca and Seb are around each other, the more you’ll start to see for yourself how it’s helping.”

“I just, I can’t, not yet. This isn't a feeling I'm going to shake overnight.” Said Robert

“Okay.” Said Aaron

“Okay?” asked Robert “What does that mean?”

“It means that I heard you, and I know we're not going to change you're mind overnight.” Said Aaron, "I'm standing my ground on this."

“So am I.” said Robert

Robert and Aaron stared at each other and Robert sighed. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"I asked Liv to pick something up tonight." said Aaron. Robert nodded and sat down at his desk to do some work himself.


End file.
